Blue's Big Musical Movie
Blue's Big Musical Movie is the only direct to video'' Blue's Clues ''movie, as well as the season three movie. It was released on October 6, 2000. The film is only available on DVD and VHS. It is the only direct-to-video Blue's Clues show. Now, the movie airs on television, but it was originally only for customers of the VHS & DVD. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety *Slippery *Shovel *Pail *Sidetable *Magenta *Periwinkle *Bowl *Spatula *Woodpecker *Chalk Girl *Orange Kitten *Felt Friends *Baby Bear *Felix *Elephant *Notes *G-Clef *Purple Kangaroo Summary Blue and friends are getting ready for a big musical, and everyone in the neighborhood is coming. But Tickety, Blue's partner in the act, loses her voice, and we need someone to sing replacing her. Will Steve be able to find all three clues to find out who Blue's new partner is, or is he going to give up? Recap At the start of the movie, Blue, Mr. Salt, and Mrs. Pepper welcome us into the house. They're preparing for a big music show and now they can really get ready. There's one character that's missing, though, Steve. They can hear him snoring, it seems that he's still in bed sleeping. Mr. Salt says that it is time for Paprika to have breakfast, and leaves with Mrs. Pepper & Paprika. As Steve mumbles in his sleep, Blue and Tickety manage to wake him up. Steve realizes that today's the big music show and he's overslept. Fortunately, he tells them, through song, that if we work fast and hard, we can still be ready in time for the big You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be show, which is about what everyone wants to be when they grow up. After getting ready, the residents of the Blue's Clues house walk into the kitchen for a breakfast. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika serve food such as pancakes, toast, fruit, and orange juice. While eating, the characters begin a conversation about the music show. Periwinkle overhears them, believing them to be talking about a magic show. Periwinkle leaves to rehearse. Inside, Blue gives Steve a checklist of things that they need to do to get ready for the big show. Breakfast is the very first thing, so Steve crosses breakfast off of his list of things to do. The characters talk about what they're going to be doing in the show. Slippery says he wanted to be captain on a boat when he grows up. Shovel & Pail were gonna sing about being animal doctors. Mailbox says he plans to sing about being a comedian. Blue and Tickety are going to sing a duet about being teachers. However, while rehearsing, Tickety loses her voice. Steve tells her that she can still be a part of the show by ringing her bells. However, this leaves Blue without a singing partner, but Tickety thinks that as long as Blue doesn't give up, she can go on with a new singing partner. Blue agrees and decides that they'll play Blue's Clues to figure out who it is. Steve adds it to the checklist. Steve goes to get his notebook from Sidetable, but is called by Mr. Salt, who needs some help in the kitchen. While Steve goes to check on the problem, Sidetable sadly sings to herself about how she wants to be in the show, but is too shy to say anything about it. When Steve returns, Sidetable tries to tell Steve her desires, but gives up and lets Steve take his notebook. Steve tells the viewers at home that he loves songs and he loves making up songs. In fact, he wants to make up a song to sing with them in the big music show, so he adds it to the to do list. As Steve begins to look for clues outside, he laments to the viewers how he never found a clue without help, and how he would like to find one himself. However, the first clue is revealed to be on the notebook, pointed out by the viewers. Steve compliments their clue-finding skills, saying that he wishes he was as good at finding clues as the viewers were. Periwinkle nabs Steve's checklist, hides it under a cape, and shows the viewers a trick where he makes the checklist appear. He then leaves it on a table and goes to look for Steve, who shows up and finds the clipboard. Sidetable tries to talk to Steve again, but Slippery calls him to help out with making hats. The viewers were left alone with SideTable again and she vows that this time, she's really going to tell Steve that she wants to be in the show. Meanwhile, Slippery and Steve come in with many hats and start singing a song called Silly Hat. Sidetable tries to talk to Steve again, but her shyness gets the best of her again, causing her to just say I want to help in the show. Steve then tells her to hold the hats on her table, which leaves her sad. Several of Steve's friends appear with multiple props, asking him what to do with them. Through song, Steve helps them and they all finish the stage. Periwinkle shows up yet again, trying to get Steve to view his magic, but Mr. Salt needs Steve's help in the kitchen again. This time Mr. Salt was trying to find the chocolate chips. While Steve was in the kitchen, Periwinkle shows the viewers another magic trick. Periwinkle was going to make a green knob disappear. He does so by moving it behind him with his tail. He then leaves, uncovering a clue on a different knob. Steve appears and is disappointed that he hadn't found it himself. There's still one left, though, so he figures that maybe he'll find that one. Periwinkle, meanwhile, returns to find that Steve had left. He sadly comments that he's sure Steve would like his tricks, if only he had a chance to show him. After Mr. Salt delivers cookies, Steve checks snacks off the list and then notices that they still need to finish their song. So, Blue skidoos into a music sheet. There, Steve meets an anthropomorphic G-Clef, who offers to help him write a song. While in the music sheet, Steve learns about notes, rhythm, and tempo. Steve then comes up with a song, consisting of the words beep-bop-bay. However, he feels his song is incomplete, even with rhythm and tempo. G-Clef tells him that music comes from inside. Soon, Steve develops a complete song and now there's only one thing left to do on the checklist and that's to find the last clue. As Steve searches around for it, Periwinkle shows up for the third time to show Steve a magic trick. However, just as Periwinkle left to get the trick ready, Steve is called to Tickety and Blue to help Slippery. Steve had to help Slippery and walks away. As Periwinkle came back, the viewers told Periwinkle that Steve left again to help somebody. He complains that with Steve being so busy, he'll never get to see his magic tricks. Meanwhile, Slippery is having trouble rehearsing his act (being a captain of a boat). He is afraid he will slip on stage. Steve tells him not to give up, but to go on. After hearing this, Slippery feels better. Upon returning to the real world, Sidetable tries to tell Steve her desires again, but once again fails. Steve then has her collect tickets. After that, Steve tries to find the third clue himself, to little avail. He begins to think that he might never find it, but his friends tell him what he told Slippery: Don't give up, just go on. Steve returns to finding the clue, and runs into a stack of boxes. A cardboard drawer lands in his hands, which is revealed to be not only the final clue, but Steve's very first clue. Steve draws it and goes to the Thinking Chair. It is revealed that Blue wants Sidetable as her new partner. Steve goes to tell Sidetable, but Steve remembered that Sidetable was collecting tickets, Steve and his friends look for Sidetable by the end of the fence post. When they got there, they didn't see her, so everybody split up to look for her. Periwinkle appears again, asking Steve if he'll watch his trick. Steve, instead, assigns Periwinkle and to the viewers to look for Sidetable in the backyard. They find her. It turns out that she was hiding and was sad because she believes she's not going to be in the big music show. She sings her song again, and after Periwinkle compliments her, she becomes happy again and is ready to tell Steve about her desires, yet again. Periwinkle then comes up with an idea to do for a magic trick. Periwinkle tells Sidetable that he will make her appear for everyone to see. He hides her under his cape and hollers: Everybody come here. Steve & his friends saw Periwinkle & he tells them to say the magic words which was Peri-pocus, ocus-crocus. The trick works and Sidetable tells Steve she wanted to sing in the music show and Steve told Sidetable that they were looking for her because Blue wanted to be her singing partner in the music show. However, Periwinkle was confused, as he thought it was a magic show. Everybody tells him that it wasn't a magic show, it was a music show. This, however, does not make him happy because singing isn't his strong suit, magic is. Disappointed, he hides under his cape. Tickety goes to Periwinkle and told him Don't Give Up, maybe there's something else you can do. Purple Kangaroo then tells the group that the crowd is getting impatient. However, nobody is ready yet. Steve has them go practice, and tells Periwinkle to perform his magic to entertain the audience to keep them busy, while they get ready for the show. As everyone prepares backstage, the audience is delighted by Periwinkle's tricks, until finally everyone's ready to start the show and he performs his final trick: Peri pocus, ocus-crocus, gotta go-cus. When everybody is ready, Slippery goes onstage, and slips, just like he was worried about. Everybody tells him to not give up and go on. Slippery picks himself up and continues. After Shovel and Pail's doctor act, Mailbox joins in the show with a joke, getting stuck at first, but they help him to get free. After this, Blue and Sidetable both go on and sing while Tickety rings her bells. Steve then goes up and sings his song, overcoming his nervousness and finally everyone joins in for a reprise of the main number. The curtain closes, and opens revealing everyone. They thank the viewers for his/her help with a group So Long Song and both the show and Steve says: "Take a bow" as the movie ends. Trivia *This movie is often abbreviated to Blue's Big Musical, even though on trailers, commercials, the logo, and in the film itself it is called Blue's Big Musical Movie. *Blue was heard when she leaves a paw print offscreen. Steve turns around and the viewers can see that Blue left a clue on Steve's notebook from the backside. *None of the characters ever mention what they want to be later on until the film. *This is the only ''Blue's Clues ''movie. *This has never aired on TV until 2002. *This is the last time the show uses the original archive kid voiceovers. This is also the last time they used the usual No It's a Clue line from Adventures in Art. *The music clips during the end credits come from Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock, A Snowy Day, Mailbox's Birthday, What Was Blue's Dream About?, What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture?, Blue Wants To Play A Game, What Does Blue Want to Make, & What Does Blue Want To Do On a Rainy Day?. *The 1st Marching Band music has a wild tune but the 2nd has a beautiful tune. Soundtrack #Today's The Day #The Breakfast Song #The Clipboard Shuffle #Sidetable's Lament #Blue's Clues Theme Song #Silly Hat #Putting It All Together #Notes #Rhythm #Tempo #Dynamics #There It Is #As Smart as You #Sing #The Magic Of Theater #I Can Be Anything That I Want To Be #So Long Song Cast *Steve Burns as Steve *Traci Paige Johnson as Blue *Nick Balaban as Mr. Salt *Spencer Kayden as Mrs. Pepper *Jenna Marie Castle as Paprika *LaNae Allen as Sidetable *Kelly Nigh as Tickety *Seth O'Hickory as Mailbox *Cody Ross Pitts as Slippery *Jonathan Press as Shovel *Olivia Zaro as Pail *Cameron Bowen as Periwinkle *Koyalee Chanda as Magenta *Adam Peltzman as Green Puppy *Nicole Gibson as Orange Kitten *Jonet Bolden as Baby Bear *Max Behren as Purple Kangaroo *Evan Espinoza as Felix *Monique Reilly as Chalk Girl *Gisselle Vaquez as Woodpecker *Karissa Goncalvez as Fifi *Bradon Goncalvez as Freddy *Ray Charles as G-Clef *The Persuasions as Notes Gallery SAM 8601.JPG SAM 8602.JPG SAM 8604.JPG SAM 8606.JPG SAM 8614.JPG Tumblr_lw7pj1MDwd1r7vxcmo1_500.gif SAM 8617.JPG SAM 8621.JPG SAM 8634.JPG SAM 8635.JPG SAM 8633.JPG SAM 8636.JPG SAM 8639.JPG SAM 8640.JPG SAM 8643.JPG SAM 8638.JPG Category:Blue's Clues Movies Category:VHS Category:Episodes Released on Video